


What Should Have Been Forever

by Acting4Hope



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3455981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acting4Hope/pseuds/Acting4Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gundam's marriage is not all he hoped it would be. Hajime's relationship was not what he expected. How will the two frustrated lovers come to find each other once again and resolve their situations?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Should Have Been Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Cagamosis - An unhappy marriage.
> 
> Capernoited - Slightly intoxicated or tipsy. 
> 
> This fic was requested by someone on my Tumblr involving these two definitions. I was originally going to make two separate fics, but it sort of all just melded into one.

It was supposed to last. It was supposed to be forever. It was supposed to be his happily ever after. Those three sentences repeated over and over through Gundam's mind as he heard his wife endlessly gab about her day and whatever nonsense she was thinking of. He picked at the food on his plate distastefully and sighed internally. He looked at the wedding band on his ring finger angrily and wished it would just disappear. His ring finger felt like it burned as the wedding band glimmered in the light. He looked down at his royal suit and wished it was his normal clothes. In fact, he wished his normal life was back. His life where he was single and happy. 

He didn't always feel this way though. He used to be happy with his life and his girlfriend, Sonia. He used to feel elated when he was around her. He remembers feeling nervous when he proposed to her, and he remembers feeling ecstatic when she said yes. He remembers the royal wedding and, in the exact moment when they were announced husband and wife, he remembers looking back at his friends in the crowd and feeling his first shred of doubt in his relationship. Not because his friends looked disappointed, but because he looked onto his friend Hajime and his heart fluttered. But it was too late at that point to go back now, he was officially trapped in a relationship he regretted putting himself in. 

"Gundam sweetie, what's wrong?" Sonia asked, pulling Gundam from his thoughts. He looked up at Sonia and smiled falsely, telling her everything was fine. She smiled and continued to talk and soon Gundam nodded back off. He began to think of Hajime and he could feel his heart flutter once more. All throughout high school he had always felt mixed feelings about Hajime, but by the middle of freshmen year Hajime was already dating Chiaki. He felt so distraught when they began dating, so he decided to pull the "jealous girl" move and started dating Sonia. At first he dated her to make Hajime mad, though all it really did anger was Kazuichi, but then he began to fall for Sonia, so he just continued to date her. Surprisingly enough, Chiaki and Hajime broke up several times during high school, but continued to go back to each other. Gundam just stayed with Sonia throughout high school, and when they graduated he decided to propose. That was probably his worst decision because he would never be able to go to college due to his duties of tending to Sonia's country. It has been exactly three years since his wedding and he was now at the end of his rope. He needed to get out of this relationship and  _now_. He couldn't stand listening to Sonia anymore; the mere thought of her made him cringe. He needed to get out and see if Hajime was single. 

Gundam suddenly stood up. "I must go out now," Gundam announced as he walked out of the dining room and out of the castle doors. He didn't even let Sonia reply as he stormed out and headed off into the city. He walked around aimlessly until he saw a crowded bar. He needed a drink, so he decided to enter. He walked into the bar and sat down on a stool. Anyone who saw Gundam walk in just proceeded to stare at him. Gundam felt their piercing eyes and eyed everyone down, making them turn and go back to whatever they were doing. It then dawned on him that he was still in his royal attire, so of course the people of his country would be confused. He chose to ignore their stares and asked the bartender for a whiskey, which he handed to Gundam nervously. Gundam gulped it down in one go and asked for another, which the bartender complied to giving. And so began the night of drinking away sorrows for poor old Gundam. 

That is until about halfway through the night, when a familiar voice from beside Gundam asked for a gin and tonic. He turned and saw Hajime, bags under his olive eyes and a permanent scowl on his face. Gundam's eyes grew wide in shock and suddenly his heart began racing again. The bartender handed Hajime the drink and Hajime took it down in one gulp before slamming the glass down and asking for another. He belched and turned toward Gundam, not realizing Gundam was actually beside him. When he saw Gundam's face and familiar scar, he gasped.

"G-Gundam?!" Hinata asked in disbelief and Gundam nodded slowly as their rounds were handed to them. Gundam looked at his glass of whiskey and sighed, turning to Hajime and smiling awkwardly.

"Bottoms up." He said and then downed his next shot. Hajime smiled back and drank his drink, setting his glass down.

"So what are you drinking for, _your_   _highness_?" Hajime asked, putting sarcastic emphasis on his last two words. Gundam groaned at the title and slammed his head on the table. 

" _That_." He answered and gestured to his royal attire. Hajime looked him over, trying to not let his eyes linger on any area. Hajime was still confused though. 

"You don't...like your clothes?" Hajime asked and Gundam groaned. 

"No you imbecile! It's because of  _why_ I'm wearing these clothes!!" Gundam growled and downed his next shot. Hajime looked confused until everything set into place and he nodded knowingly. 

"Problems in the marriage, huh?" Gundam nodded and Hajime laughed, "What could possibly be going wrong with 'Hope's Peak Cutest Couple'??" Hajime asked sarcastically and Gundam sighed. 

"It's not her necessarily, as it is more of  _my_ problems with the marriage..." He took another shot, "She drives me mad. Always yapping off about this and that and expecting me to do every romantic thing on the  _earth_ with her! I swear, it's like she thinks I'm some sort of godly Casanova!!" He threw his hands up in frustration and slammed them onto the bar. He then turned to Hajime.

"So why are you drinking?" Gundam asked, making Hajime groan and down his shot.

"Chiaki..." He growled and Gundam laughed.

"You're having relationship problems as well?" Gundam asked again and Hajime nodded.

"She drives me nuts! Like, half the time she's passed out in some random place and the other half she's glued in front of our TV playing video games! I try to get her out of the house, but she's either too tired or too into a game to want to! Not to mention, she won't get a job to help pay rent, so I've had to resort to getting three just to pay our _electric_ bill!!" Hajime slammed his head onto the bar and sighed as loudly as possible. It was becoming very evident to the people around them that they were becoming drunk, but no one decided to stop them. The pair decided to rant on for hours about their relationship problems while downing shots until the wee hours of the morning. 

It was closing time and everyone except for Gundam and Hajime were there and the bartender was trying to get them out, but neither of them planned on going anywhere. They were completely shit-faced at this point and were too intoxicated to even lift their heads off the bar. The bartender just decided to leave them be as he locked up the rest of the bar. Gundam drunkenly eyed Hajime and smiled, reaching out and petting Hajime's face.

"You're face...is soooooo damn soft~" Gundam cooed and Hajime smiled. He tried to lift his head up, but he kind of just fell back down and laughed.

"W-Well _you're_ face is hot~ Like my god, you're so attractive how did you get so...how did you get so fucking hot~??" Hajime slurred and Gundam laughed, grabbing one of Hajime's hands and kissing it. 

"No, _you're_ the hot one~" Gundam retorted, making Hajime laugh and grab Gundam's other hand. 

"No no no~ _You're_ the hot one~" They went back and forth like that until they were just laughing at each other. Gundam looked at Hajime and grinned. 

"Dude, if we were married, every night could be like this...Like, we would be totally awesome as a couple don't lie~" Gundam admitted, and Hajime pointed at Gundam.

"Dude we _so_ would! Like, we would both have jobs and we could support each other!" Hajime stated. 

"And when we wanted to be romantic we could!!" Gundam added. Hajime nodded and slammed his hand down.

"And we could get drunk like this whenever and make out until we can't breathe!!" Hajime announced and Gundam agreed before realizing what he said, then he paused and blushed. Hajime looked at Gundam and then realized what he said and blushed as well. They both stared at each other awkwardly.

"You know..." Gundam started, fiddling with his fingers drunkenly, "We could do that right now if you wanted to..."

"Gundam we're already drunk." Hajime stated and Gundam sighed in frustration.

"I know that you heathen!! I mean that...we could...make out...." Gundam said awkwardly and looked away from Hajime. Hajime looked at Gundam and smiled, putting his hand under Gundam's chin and turning Gundam's head back toward him. Once Gundam was facing him, Hajime leaned in close and smirked.

"I was hoping you meant that~" He cooed, closing the gap between their lips. Gundam was shocked at first, but quickly kissed back. They both had their heads off of the bar now and Gundam's hands went straight for Hajime's hair. He grasped it and Hajime let out a moan, settling his hands on Gundam's neck. They made out intensely for a while until they heard the bartender coming back. They quickly parted, paid for their drinks and rushed out of the bar before the bartender could enter the main bar. The bartender expected to see the two blithering drunks, but instead he saw a pile of cash on the bar. He went over and picked up the cash, putting it into the register and looking at the door.

"Huh, wonder what they were in such a hurry for."      


End file.
